A Most Fascinating Lesson
by Joanie Dark
Summary: The teenage king elect, Thor, has been finding that he has been having certain issues in his relationship with Sif. Being the "caring" brother that he is, Loki offers his aid in teaching Thor how to..."properly treat" a woman.


"I swear, this matter with Sif is absolutely ridiculous."

Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly at his brother. The muscular blonde was pacing around their bedchamber with an expression of utter annoyance on his face.

"And pray tell, what precisely has the lady done to bother you this time?" The raven-haired youth put his book down and crossed his arms, attempting his best feigned look of concern towards his brother.

"The woman seems constantly at odds with me," Thor said, frowning darkly. "I have no idea what is going through that head of hers, but she seems quite intent to antagonize me."

"Oh, so it's some simple lover's quarrel, is it?" Loki said, shaking his head.

"Lovers? Don't be absurd." Thor scoffed. "The two of us certainly are not lovers of any sort."

"Really?" Loki smirked. "I could have sworn I've seen you and the girl share many a meaningful glance, perhaps even a sly kiss or two in the stables?"

"There...was no true meaning behind such actions. A chaste gesture of gratitude for services she had done for me."

"Well, therein may lay the problem that you are having with the lady, Thor."

"Whatsoever do you mean?"

Loki rested a hand against his chin. "That is simple," he said slowly, "your dear Sif obviously is interested in things that the...chaste hero is not providing her with."

"I'm not sure that I follow."

"Really?" Loki chuckled. "Sif has sacrificed much for you, and you seem to not realize at all that this is due to her feelings for her. Has the thought ever passed your mind that perhaps she scorns the girls who fawn over Odinson, and wishes you would finally come to her bedchambers?"

"I am not sure of what you speak, little brother," Thor said, brow furrowing. "The women merely wish to listen to valiant tales of their Prince's bravery, and pose no threat to this fictitious attraction you speak of..."

"Your muscles truly do make you dense, then..."

"What was that?"

Loki sighed. "You are utterly oblivious. Surely you've noticed that not only are you by far the more beloved of the Asgardian princes between the two of us, but that those of the fairer sex flock to you with intentions of becoming the playthings of the noble warrior?" Bitterness laced Loki's voice. "Your act is not necessary with me; any ridiculous conceptions you have in your head of the morality of the king elect are quite null in my mind. You can confess to your actions before your brother. I am, after all...someone you can trust."

"For you to think so little of me that I would act in such a brazen manner..." Thor started, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Really, it's completely unnecessary. Why do you feel the need to portray the virginal hero when you're..." Loki stopped, the truth of the matter dawning on him. A thin smile spread across his lips. Oh, this was fantastic. Absolutely, positively fantastic. For once in his life, he had managed some form of superiority to his elder brother, and how!

"That grin of yours seems all too like you're up to your trickery, Loki," Thor said with a growl, and Loki shook his head. The younger god patted the bed beside him.

"Thor, that is foolishness. Come here."

The elder brother hesitated, but slowly approached the side of the bed and sat.

"Now, Thor. You remember when we were but children, and every day was spent at each others side? How even at night we would sneak to each others rooms and spend hours chattering and fighting until we fell asleep curled up next to one another, to the point that father simply gave up and gave us our chambers to share? How even now, as our interests and skills and lives differentiate, we are still together at this moment, in this place?"

"That is all true, indeed..." he said slowly.

"Then why do you distrust me now as I speak to you? Why would I lead you astray?" His words had a charming, smooth quality to them, and he smiled as his brother nodded in agreement. "Good, I'm glad you realize you can trust in me. Now, how is it that the most beloved son of Odin, the favourite throughout the kingdom, seems to be so...inexperienced with the young ladies of Asgard who would most likely give anything to spread their legs before you?"

"As if you can claim any better, brother," Thor muttered, unconvincing in his typical authoritarian tone. "Hm, you'd be surprised, actually."

"Really, now," Thor looked skeptically at his brother. "And pray tell, what horrible spell of yours did you use to seduce such poor maidens?"

"Ah, and still you think poorly of me," Loki said, feigning offense. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Well, you are not truly one who holds the might and power of a true Asgardian soul within you..."

"What are you insinuating?" Loki said with a frown.

"It is not like you to have the heart of a warrior beating within your chest, that which makes us as a people the rightful gods that we are."

"There are things in this world more important than a set of muscles, Thor," Loki said. His words were smooth and gentle to the ears, but laced with an acidic bite. "That much is obvious by the sheer fact that I am the one between the two of us who has truly made a man out of himself." Thor tried to open his mouth in protest, but his younger brother put a finger to his lips. "Now now, don't protest it. You may be the strong warrior of which you speak, but you cannot deny that you have failed in a grievious area for a man."

The blonde was silent, and Loki's gentle, poisonous smile grew. "Do you simply not know how to do it, and you don't wish for your honor to be broken by a woman discovering that secret?"

"Of course I'd know how-"

"Thor, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Loki gently stroked the side of his brother's face with the back of his hand. "You have been spending your days busying yourself with swords and bows and hammers, training in your...arts of combat. You have no time to concern yourself with the matters that many men have. I, on the other hand...well, it's natural that if one studies the arts of sorcery with women, then one will study other things at woman's side as well." He chuckled, and Thor averted his eyes with understanding. Loki simply turned the other youth's face to stare him back in the eye.

"Shall I teach you?"

Silence.

"What, the arts of sorcery? I have little need to learn-"

"Not that, you dolt." Loki gently smacked the side of Thor's face, then smiled more kindly. "I can teach you how to properly please your dear Sif, if you'd like."

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"And how precisely do you aim to do that?"

Loki's eyes ran over his brother's body, and he lightly bit his lip. "Simple. I'll show you how." Half lidded eyes seemed to stare directly into Thor's soul as the younger man gently ran his hand down the blonde's chest. "I promise you, you'll know exactly how to go through this rite of manhood you seem to have ignored by the time I am done with this evening's lessons."

Thor laughed nervously. "Brother, I'm not sure that this lesson you are speaking of is really the best of ideas..."

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Loki asked, his eyebrows raising as he gently pressed his brother's shoulders down, easing him into lying upon the bed. "I see no problem with our lesson."

"Aye, a lesson is nothing to be disdainful towards, but if your current actions are what merits a lesson..." Thor's words seemed strong, but there was a slight sound of...discomfort? Excitement? Whatever it was, he seemed too willing to betray his words with his actions, his body easily bending to the will of the man with considerably less physical prowess. "Then whatever is the matter with my teaching methods?" Loki asked, now looming over his brother, face frighteningly soft and gentle considering the moment.

"The implications of what your current actions...really, Loki, it seems as if you intend to..."

"I most likely haver exactly the intentions you believe I have. But they are all for your betterment."

"So you do have such intentions to..."

"No ill will is meant, so banish any thought of that from your mind." Loki was growing impatient. The man doth protest too much. He leaned down, kissing his brother's chest gently.

"Loki, this is not exactly suiting for two men...brothers, no less, and royalty! Is this really an example we should set before our people..."

"Thor. Really." Loki looked up, his expression bland. "We are in our room, away from the eyes of any meddling souls who would care about our actions. Besides, as I had said...this is but merely a lesson for you. Nothing less and nothing more. Stop thinking such immoral thoughts."

"But-"

"One would think you thought of what I am doing as more than just a lesson. If you thought such a thing, would it not be you who is the pervert between us? Taking the selfless offering of instruction from one more experienced than you and interpreting it as something foul and immoral..."

"...Very well," Thor muttered, gazing away towards the wall. "I shall not complain any longer."

"Good." Loki smiled. It took so little to bend the will and mind of his brutish brother; it was something he quite adored about him. Slowly and carefully, he started to strip the other youth of his nightshirt, causing the blonde to emit an uncomfortable grunt. Loki chuckled as he ran his fingers over his brother's chest.

"You still sound as if you are against my actions, dear brother," he purred. "Please, just try to pay attention instead of concerning your mind with matters of propriety."

"It's hard to put it out of my mind that I have my own brother over me..."

"Simply imagine your love instead then, hm?" Loki muttered, tongue darting out between words to trail along the other's chest. Thor stiffened in alarm.

"Loki..."

"Shush. Listen to instruction." Loki continued fluctuating between licks and kisses and wordy explanation, slowly working his way down Thor's torso. "The aim is not to simply enter one's partner instantly, do the deed, and leave her dissatisfied. No, that is not at all the way to impress a lady with whom you share such a relationship as you and your Sif. Instead one must pay attention to every inch of the lady's body; you should linger, draw it out as much as possible.

"Then, when you start to approach to your prize," he said, hands running over his brother's hips, "you should be sure to tease before ever even thinking of taking the woman. It is with this tormentuous practice that you will be able to draw the most pleasure from your partner." He nipped at his brother's thighs, smirking at the little gasp it drew. "That seemed like a far more pleasant sound. I do hope to hear more of it."

"It was nothing of the..." the muscular youth tried to protest before his voice was caught up in a moan as Loki continued to draw figure eights over his pelvis with his tongue, approaching tortuously close to his groin before once again gliding away. Loki's eyes shined with amusement when he saw the lump rising in his brother's trousers.

"Your body and tongue seem to disagree with one another, Thor," Loki said, pulling away the remaining cloth that stood between them. "It really is amusing to watch you protest, considering the fact."

"Just get on with it," the blonde grumbled. Shaking his head, Loki continued on with his 'lesson.'

"Very well then. When the lady seems desperate for a greater touch, and only then, you can finally move on to the point of entrance..."  
>Thor bolted upright at the sudden sensation of the tongue intruding somewhere he was quite sure a tongue was never meant to go.<p>

"What in the All-father's name are you thinking, you serpent?" he gasped, staring at the man between his legs. Loki looked back up with a dull expression.

"I am merely continuing with the lesson I had offered up to you, of course."

"By doing-"

"Well, if I am demonstrating how to properly please a woman, I can't very well start working on other parts of your anatomy," Loki said with a sigh, giving a light stroke to the bottom of Thor's half-erect cock. "It would be quite against the purpose of the lesson, unless your intention is to learn to please a man. Which, I must say, should be a topic of discussion between Sif and yourself, should it be the case."

Thor's face reddened. "You're speaking more of your lies."

"I didn't utter a single lie, Thor. If you interpreted my explanation in that way, however, it may indeed be a matter of concern." He rolled his eyes and gestured to Thor to lie back once more. Grudgingly, he did.

"Now, if you'll just be as quiet as you can manage and pay attention..." The slippery tongue seemed unusually deft at it's work, sliding in and around the opening with just enough force to make the elder struggle to bite back sounds of enjoyment.

"Of course, when your partner is panting and struggling and wet..." Loki started, his voice now lower and more calculating, "you can move to the next stage."

Pulling down his linen trousers, he stared down at his strangely vulnerable brother. Who would have ever imagined that this would ever happen-the great and mighty Thor lying expectantly before the younger brother no one paid mind? It was such a feeling of utter satisfaction.

_Oh dear Thor,_ he thought to himself as he pushed inside the blonde, who let out a satisfying hiss,_ it seems that I have finally been acknowledged as the better man, even if it will never leave this room..._

He leant down to kiss his brother lightly. Thor grimaced.

"Don't touch my lips with that mouth..." he snarled, and Loki thrust in forcefully. The youth's eyes went wide with shock.

"Ah, but one must be sensual with their lover, dear Thor. It is as simple as that." Loki stroked Thor's face and smiled, his movements now slowed to a sensuous pace. "Feel how it feels, know that this...this is how you will be able to properly please her."

Thor's face was starting to contort into an expression of desire despite himself. With a self-satisfied chuckle, Loki returned to kissing his brother.

Several hip-grinding, panting minutes later, the two of them were staring with mixed emotions into one another's eyes.

"So, do you think you understand now?" Loki said, his hips starting to buck faster as Thor tightened around him. The other man didn't even bother to respond, just glaring with shame as he tried not to let out a single sound that could be interpreted as the pleasure he was feeling. His silence didn't last long though, as the growing speed started pushing him closer and closer to the brink.

For the first time that evening, Loki's smile was not at all false, or smug, or wicked. At that moment, he leant down with nothing but tenderness, whispering into the other man's ear a single, short phrase:

_"You're the only one I'll ever want."_

The two came together, then lay in a tangled, panting mass on the now very wrinkled sheets. Loki slowly rolled off of his brother, his smirk once again plastered on his face as he pulled his trousers back on and snuffed the candles beside their bed.

In the dark and the silence, Thor tapped his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Hm? What now? Was my lesson not clear?" the raven-haired youth asked, his voice sounding terribly bored.

"What did you mean when you said...that?" Thor asked with mild confusion. Loki paused, thankful that his brother couldn't see him chew his lip with the realization of just the truth of what he had said.

"...Women like to know that they are loved. That is all." He rolled over to face away from his brother. "Be sure to compliment her often, that Sif. She may be a warrior, but she's a woman as well, and they need that sense of love..."

An arm wrapped around Loki's waist, and he was suddenly pulled into a strong hug.

"You know, Loki..." Thor muttered, wrapping himself around the smaller young man, "perhaps...you're the only one I'd want as well."


End file.
